


What say you, Roger Smith?

by GetterRadiation



Category: The Big O
Genre: One Shot, Other, Randomness, Season/Series 02, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetterRadiation/pseuds/GetterRadiation
Summary: A re visioning on one of my favorite scenes from Big O. Just a drabble.  u v u





	What say you, Roger Smith?

  What pestered him more, he wondered... Sitting amongst lavish ornaments that were not his own? Or the company he now currently kept? It could be both, the decor was far too much at once, but seemed to suit the Chairmen too a “T”. For lack of better remark…  
  


  Roger Smith, Paradigm’s best Negotiator, sat in the company of a man the city knew all too well. Alex Rosewater, the man of the hour… A man whose presence in the city was as stifling as an improperly tailored shirt collar. Attire related jabs aside, what had Smith on edge was the topic of the discussion itself.

 

  Rosewater painted a very _delicate_ tale, one weaved with the fantastical ideology he had adopted in wake of his… Revelations. Alex’s father, Gordon Rosewater, was it? Founded this city to preserve the memories of those who lay within it... Which, was humorous in its own right… To protect something that could not protect itself, and better yet… Something which had long since slipped away through the finger’s of Paradigm’s residents. _Their memories._

 

  Memories were like glass, _transparent_ … Such things that, when met with force caved and fragmented. Scattering. There were never enough pieces, never enough parts to put the glass together again. People would clutch to these shards, these pieces of memories until their fingers bled and their knuckles turned white. Roger couldn’t truly grasp the concept of it, or the reason for it… People willing to kill, and die, for those little things called memories… Were they truly so necessary if they caused so much _pain_?

  As the man adorned in a suit of pristine white continued on, his tirade became far more direct… That those who came from outside of the domes were nothing more than bottom feeders, scurrying around his city as if they were nothing more than vermin. Like rats, hunting for anything they could possibly get their ungrateful hands on. Further on, and on he went, until the discussion had trickled into the topic Rodger had silently awaited.

  The Megadei.

  What was this now? _The Power of God? Holy Agents…?_ That, is how he perceived the Bigs? The O, the Duo… Alex Rosewater was a man on a **crusade** , now wasn’t he? There were others, those Megadei that were “born” of other lands… But, they were not like the Bigs, not at all… Roger spoke nothing of it in the current moment, but what he thought of it… Was far from proper. As if watching a play fall apart, it’s performers and stage crumbling. That, was how it was Smith perceived the concept of Rosewater’s “Holy Ambitions”. For someone who believed so wholeheartedly that the ends justified the means… _Alex was certainly one for excuses._

  Roger had been momentarily lost in that train of thought, only to grow painfully aware of his surroundings as Alex presented to him an item… A miniature replica of the Big Fau, impeccably sculpted and crafted to the mark. Paradigm Corporation’s chairmen seemed beyond fascinated with the toy, and though his eyes lay dark. There was a twinkle there, a glimmer, like a light smothered by a dense darkness… It was not the item, that so enticed him. It was the prospect of power… The means to an end.

 

  Never in his life, or what little he could remember of it, had he encountered such a child like man. It was almost baffling, to watch Rosewater spout nonsense. Though, what spoke to the negotiator, was the concept… For all the things he had implied he knew, and all that he had said… What was it that either of them truly knew about the Megadei? They were powerful, yes. They were capable of much, yes. But, this was the technology of a world that no ever truly remembered.

 

  Alex Rosewater, son of Gordon Rosewater… Was simply a **child** with a **toy** he knew not the limits of. Holding it in high esteem without regards to the prospects of its abilities. It was his, and his toy alone. He had not a reason to share it, not a reason to give back… No. It was all his. Whether others agreed to it or not.

 

_“ You really don’t get it, do you, Roger Smith?”_  


  Dark eyes would upturn and fixate, clearing as the mirage of thought that had clouded his vision stilled and fell silent to the call of his name. Roger sat, milling over the thoughts which lay settled in his mind. As if trying to pluck his choice of words from air itself. “ Get what?” The question was sharp, and far more pointed than he had originally intended. But, it mattered not.  


  “ That with this **_power_** … With Big Fau, things will change.”

 

  Arrogance seeped from his words like blood from a wound, as if he was so certain of his words. **Unfathomable** , was his understanding of the world around him. His world.

 

  Roger could not truly press him further about the matter, couldn’t truly argue. An unease had settled in his bones like a winter chill, and there was some semblance of understanding… That regardless of what he had to say on the matter, there was something more to this. Rosewater was a fool in many regards, but in this life… Nothing was more dangerous than a fool.  


  What remained of the conversation was a blur, but as Roger Smith gathered himself and moved to the exit… There was a moment, as the ornate door was shut behind him, in which he could hear a voice. One all too familiar to him, as a Phantom of the Past… A whisper of death, which brought with it only further unease. Such a voice, belonged to only one: Schwarzwald.

 

_“ What say you, Roger Smith? There are those who are righteous, and those who are not…”_

 

  _That was correct, wasn’t it?_ No… Even in a place like Paradigm City, nothing was ever truly black and white. Even so, Roger could not deny that there were those… Who were always hateful people.

 

_**Will we come to terms?** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far, if you did! u v u I thought this would be a fun start to this account proper. Sorry for any errors or mistakes, I haven't written anything fanfiction wise for a long while so I apologize.


End file.
